


Dan X Phil Drabble

by NurseMedusa



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Pokemon
Genre: Comedy, Crack, I need a life, I'm also sorry if you read this, I'm incredibly disappointed in myself, I'm so sorry that this exists, M/M, Multi, This is crack, sin - Freeform, someone help me, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseMedusa/pseuds/NurseMedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan came home from a long day at work, excited to see his precious lover.<br/>What he found, however, would change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan X Phil Drabble

Dan walked in the door after a long, hard day of work.  He made Pokemon videos to try and show people how to care care for the creatures and absolutely loved his job, if only for one reason, it’s how he met his best friend and his lover.

He set his briefcase full of pokeballs and other training items, excited to see his perfect mate who was currently waiting for him upstairs.

Dan slowly walked up the dimly lit staircase, yawning as he did so.

_ I can’t wait to see him after such a long day… _

He had some issues with the recording equipment earlier and a Magnamite.  Dan shuddered at the thought of the incident and made a mental note to always have pokeballs nearby when messing with technology outdoors.

The Poke-expert walked up to the bedroom he and his lover shared.  He gripped the door handle in excitement and threw the door open.

“Honey, I’m home!” Dan stared into the room in horror, his best friend was in bed with his beloved!

“Dan!  I-I can explain!” Phil declared, completely flabbergasted at Dan’s sudden entrance.  Dan could only stare in horror.

“Goldeen, how could you betray me with Phil?!” The fish pokemon sunk into the sheets, scared to face his lover like this. “I-I thought we had something special…” A tear rolled down his cheek. “But, if you want to include Phil,” he practically tore his shirt off, “then it’s fine by me!” His pants were abandoned on the ground, long forgotten as he leapt into the bed.

“Y-you really don’t mind?” Phil looked at him in pure joy and Goldeen poked out of the covers, making happy and bubbly noises.  Dan nodded.

 

The rest, well, use your imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Dan complained about someone calling Goldeen his favorite pokemon in a video I had to write this.
> 
> I am so incredibly sorry this exists.


End file.
